To Be or Not To Be: Uke
by moodiful819
Summary: Probably one of the biggest pitfalls of the pairing. [SasuNaru or NaruSasu. Kakasaku. Not to be taken seriously at all.]


I'm sort of on the fence about this pairing. It's completely plausible, and the artwork is amazing, but that's because yaoi gives everyone an incentive to draw better than if they were drawing for a het pairing like _Kakasaku_ (big flailing hints). That aside, there are also lots of problems with it that make it hard for me to get 100 percent behind this. Here is one of the reasons.

(Note: This notice has been posted so people cannot flame me for being homophobic or not liking this pairing. I do not own Naruto.)

* * *

Sloppy kisses were shared, pauses of mingled breath between them as their eyes looked at one another with longing hunger.

"Bed?"

"Yeah," the other answered before steering his partner to the bed, both landing with a muffled thud as the duvet cushioned the fall.

He kissed down their body, removing both their clothes as he moved down, kissing the flat plane of his stomach and dipping his tongue in the small indent, earning a strangled moan from the other as he imagined his tongue doing the same thing somewhere else. Just then, he felt something prod him before flipping his partner.

"I'm not going to be the uke this time," he hissed before laving the man's neck, pulling long raven hair back for better purchase when he felt himself rolled onto his back, obsidian eyes boring into his cerulean pools.

"Well, I'm not going to be uke," he said, biting the blonde's clavicle for good measure and moving to go lower when his partner suddenly sat up, white sheets pooling around their naked forms as the blonde scowled.

"What do you mean? I was uke last time. It's your turn!"

"I don't do uke," the raven-haired man replied coolly.

"Well, I'm sick of being uke. You be uke."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes," the blonde said curtly before rolling his eyes with a frustrated sigh. "Sasuke, it's in your name!"

Sasuke stared at him wide-eyed before attempting to regain his composure. "What? That—that-! That's not my fault. My parents named me--!"

"That's not my problem either! Your name still says 'uke'!"

"Well—well-! At least I'm not named after a ramen topping!"

Naruto gasped in horror. "You take that back!"

"Make me, uke."

"Dammit, teme! I am NOT an UKE!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"**YES!** You are!"

"**NO!** I'm **NOT!**"

"**YES! YOU**—"

"Naruto. Sasuke. Can you keep it down?"

And the two turned to look through the open bedroom door, past the empty hallway, to the open entrance door where a silver-haired man stood with a blue sheet wrapped around his waist. Naruto and Sasuke stared openly at the man with questions running through their heads: What was he doing there? Why was he in a sheet? And by Kami, was he always that hot?

'_Wait…'_ The boys got an idea and looked up hopefully, only to scowl and curse. _'Dammit, his mask is still on.'_

Sasuke cleared his throat. "Kakashi. What brings you here?"

Kakashi crinkled his eye at the twenty-yr-old. "Well, you see, Sasuke, I'm doing something next door and I can't concentrate with you two being so loud, so if you can keep the volume down…"

And just before a reply could be given, a voice from next door interrupted.

"Kakashi, are you done yet? I don't think I can wait any longer."

Sasuke's face went blank. Kakashi blushed. Naruto blinked.

"Ne, Kakashi…was that…Sakura-chan?"

"What? Sakura? No…no…no…" he said with a tinge of nervousness in his voice when the voice returned. "Sensei…please!" the woman whined and Kakashi chuckled once more.

"Heh heh. Gotta go. Oh, and remember to keep it down?"

And with a smile under his mask, Kakashi dashed down the hall and into his apartment with an audible slam of the door, leaving the two men staring at the door before turning their eyes to each other.

Sasuke looked at the blonde, his body in a state of shock at the thought that their teacher was doing their pink-haired friend before he saw Naruto's lips curl into a smug smirk and sung out the dreaded word…

"Uke…"

"_I am not!"_


End file.
